Myonni
Question #1 Hey guys I'm so excited to see your season. Why did you decide to join the show and what do you both bring to the season? *'Myonni' Aww Thank You Well I Auditioned For The Cancun Season and I didn't make it so They were Casting for season 21 and they called me and ask Me did i have a brother and i said yes and they wanted me to show him the Process and get into it and we did and they Picked us I feel like we bring Raw and realness to The season. *'Rob' Yeah sis Called me and ask me i was down we did out interviews over Skype because she live sin Atlanta and i Live in Houston and got it i Feel like we bring what she said and a little bit of pettiness right sis lol. *'Myonni' Boy Bye Question #2 What was the first day like for you guys and what was your first impressions of your housemates *'Myonni' It was Cool it was a little Messy Kind of Crazy But cool for The Most part and i Thought Carter was Fine as Hell i Thought Camilla was stuck up at First i Thought Sabrina and Jacob was Cool i Love How There out There about there sexuality I Still Love Jacob But cant say the same for His Sis and I Thought Emily was Bitchy and I Though Noah was Go be My Husband Lol *'Rob' Lol It was a Fun First day for me lol But I Thought The same about everybody Liek My sister did. Question #3 Who were you guys closest to in the house and who didn't you vibe with *'Myonni' I Was Close to Carter and Cami I Was cool with Emily at First But whatever and I Love me some Jacob and My Bitch Jayla I don't fuck with Sabrina PERIOD Noah Cute but he Has a Terrible personality so yeah and Darcy im go Just Laugh on That one ok. *'Rob' yeah i Fucks with Bro Carter sis Camilla and Bro Jacob and Dylan but Noah That Nigga another story fuck him. Question #4 What kind of drama will go down this season I'm super excited *'Myonni' Its Crazy Bitches being weird The Niggas was Hella disrespectful it some good ass fights tho The ones i seen my Brother def throw hands. *'Rob' Man Chill out You was Throwing Hands to But Yeah its corny shit like Niggas goofy fareal. Question #5 Why don't you guys like Emily, Sabrina and Noah i need the tea *'Myonni' Emily was My Bitch at First But she started doing goofy shit and i wasn't having it and Sabrina she irrelevant to me and everything i Do so yeah and Noah is a rude ass Mutherfucker he thinks he the shit like boy bye. *'Rob' Emily Cool, Sabrina Man IDK she Goofy and Noah he speak without Thinking and Just say anything so My hand Met His face several times. Question #6 If you could describe every cast member in one word what would it be *'Myonni' Emily wack Noah disgusting, Camilla Blunt Carter Dangerous, Sabrina Gross Jacob Lovable *'Rob' Yeah The same Question #7 My last question is will there be any hook ups this season lol *'Myonni' Yes for Me No I Kissed My Boo Jacob and I Kissed carter But That's it. *'Rob' Lol I Hooked up Emily, Jayla, I Kissed Camilla and I Kissed Jacob but it was a drunk night That's My bro Tho.